The Wise
The Wise is a colloquial term used in the Kinship to describe those men and women whom have devoted their life to knowledge. Whether the Wise Man seeks only to better himself or his community, or even the entire Kinship society he lusts after and seeks knowledge with a burning passion that is tantamount to an obsession. The Wise Man never knows what kind of reception to receive when entering a new town for in some the Wise are held in hghest esteem but in others they may be scoffed at and ridiculed. The Wise don't often involve themselves in combat for they believe the pen is truly mightier than the sword, but because they travel to hazardous environments most of them know how to use a weapon effectively. Academic: The Academics of the Kinship seek knowledge for the sake of both learning and disseminating what they have discovered. They are school teachers, tutors, professors and librarians, regardless of the title the Academic wears his cusp is the same: to discover knew information, record it, and teach it to others. Academics are usually highly intelligent, and can speak up to three additional languages with Idiomatic fluency. They are also skilled in the reading and writing of these languages, and usually know two lores in addition. Academics begin their Calling with a Starter Kit, one weapon of choice, additional clothing, and an additional bound book with blank pages and ink pens. They start with a modest 1 bronze coin. Adventurer: Adventurers lead exciting lives! Their duty is to issue forth and explore new places, make exciting new discoveries, and share what they've found with the world. Adventurers may be treasure hunters, archaeologists, cartographers, or anthropologists but their goal is always the same. They to a one have a deep rooted respect for history and artifacts, and often go out of their way to ensure a new artifact turns up in a museaum. This bold chase can lead them into very dangerous situations. Adventerers begin their Callings with a Starter Kit, spare clothes, one weapon of choice, a dozen maps, a compass, 3 brnze coins, and an unstoppable will to find answers. Ambassador: These men and women represent the Queen and her country with suave political acumen. It is their duty to spread good will, mediate disputes and, if necessary, remind an antagonist of the strength of the Queen's army. Ambassadors always have extensive and thorough knowledge of at least two seperate cultures and are idiomatically fluent in the language of those cultures. While ambassadors are loathe to resort to violence, they are aware that sometimes force is the only resolution. An Ambassador begins their calling with a Starter Kit and Mount, formal clothing, a badge of her position, one weapon of choice, and 5 bronze coins. Doctor: The doctor is always a welcome person, even among his enemies. The consummate healer, the docor is thoroughly familiar with not only the anatomy and biology of his own species and culture but two more in addition. Also, doctors are unfailingly knowledgable in identifying and using medicinal herbs, which they use to make healing potions, compunds, and medicines. Doctors are knowledgable about how to perform basic first aid and complex surgeries. Doctors follow a professional oath that forbids them to ever refuse a patient and to never utilize a weapon that has an edge. Doctors begin their Calling with a Starter Kit, spare clothing, three healing draughts, a dozen medicinal herbs, a book of medicine to study from, and 3 bronze coins. Explorer: Explorers are men and women of science devoted to leaving no stone unturned in the Kinship or outside of it. Hearty and brave, explorers shoulder their packs and set out on expiditions that could see them gone for years. Explorers map and chart new areas, the species within them, the flora and fauna, and dangerous creatures. Exlorers are always intimately familiar with their own home region and have in-depth knowledge about two other regions beside. Explorers are often hired as guides and sometimes paid whopping fees for their knowledge-gathering skills. All Explorers begin their Calling with a Starter Kit and mount, one weapon of choice, a blank beastiary book and a blank journal, a dozen pens, several maps, a compass, and 2 bronze coins. Friar: Friars feel a Calling to serve their communities with religious devotion. The differ from Zealots in that a Zealot takes his religion on the road, a Friar stays home and tends to the needs and education of his home community. Friars often take a vow of poverty or chastity and lives by example, encouraging the members of his society to cast off the shackles of sin and develop austere souls with devotion to the god and society. Friars very rarely leave their home communities, but when they do it isoften for some religious purpose which is not spoken of by the friar. Friars begin their calling only with spare clothes and a scant 8 tin pieces, but nothing prevents them fromloading up on treasures to give to his community. Lawyer: Layers specialize in the intristic and nearly memorized law of both their society and the Kinship itself. Lawyers provide a number of legal services, up to and including prosecuting a crime or defending the accused. Lawyers almost never leave the community in which they reside. Magician: Studier of the arcane arts and practitioner of occult secrets, Magicians are tagged with the stigma of suspicion and often times malice; not just for the Calling they follow but for the raw power it can give them. Magicians are a wide and varied lot: many of them summon and commune with otherplanar entities, some of them scry for knowledge and predict the future, others harness and lasso the very power of the cosmos itself to tweak reality to behave as they see fit. Beause of the stigma attached to being a magician, those on the road often profess an entirely different Calling; often falling back on their old Vocations. But the true magician is always on the hunt for new powers, new arcane knowledge, and new occult experiences. Magicians begin their calling with a Starter Kit, a blank journal to record spells and rituals, bags of strange and esoteric magic components, spare clothes, a dozen pens, and 3 bronze coins. Missionary: The Missionary is the elder or superior of a church, having lived the arduous life of a zealot to finally be rewarded with authority. Missionaries travel from town to toen, Province to Province, spreading the tenets of their religion and seeking converts. Missionaries have much authority within their church. They can finalize marriages, conduct ritualsand ceremonies for birth, appoint new missionaries from among the Zealotry, and lead mourners through solemn final rites. Missionaries are always extremely knowledgable in the lore and tenets of his religion and are always on the look for lore and artifacts regarding it. Missionaries start their Calling with 6 bronze coins, a Starter Kit and mount, one weapon and suit of armor of choice, a book of their religious tenets, a holy symbol, and spare clothing. Scribe: The scribes are the backbone of every society, they like to say. These learned men and women devote their lives to the written word. Whether it be religious teaching, or the Laws of community and Kinship, or educational texts the scribes are on it, writing and copying volumes to be handed out to a needy public. Scribes often set off on adventures if their is the promise of new books or scrolls to be had. Scribes are often bi-lingual, speaking 1 additional language idiomatically. The Scribe begins her Calling with a Starter Kit, spare clothes, several blank journals and two dozen pens, a dictionary, and 1 small weapon of choice. Witch: Much like the Magicians, witches lives a solitairy life hoping to remain under the radar because of the Kinship's overall hatred of magic. While it's true witches due utilize powerful sumpathetic magic, it is almost always for healing and protection. Witches are accomplished herbalists as well, knowing any number of medicinal herbs and how to brew them into tinctures, teas, and essential oils. Witches whom leave the quiet solitude of their often hidden homes do so because of some new magical lore or new herb they've heard of and wish to obtain. Like Magicians, witches often try to pass themselves off as their Vocation rather than their Calling. Witches begin their Calling with a Starter Kit, spare clothes, a wand or staff, several candles of different colors for working spells with, a pouch of dried medicinal herbs, and 1 bronze coin. Category:Classes Category:Callings Category:Professions